If The Slipper Fits
by Rue Dumaine
Summary: A cinderella story: Caprice and Rosetta are best friends and step-sisters. When they are invited to the ball, Rosetta is swept away from her love, Nico, when the Prince asks her to dance. When he comes with the shoe, what must Capri and Rosa do?


If

The

Slipper

Fits

Rosetta

My knuckles cracked as I managed to pry them from the brush I was using to scrub the grand staircase in the entry hall. I moved them stiffly, and after a few minutes of sickening pain and bone cracks, I could move them freely. _Ow. Why do I have to do this? It's not like I did anything wrong._

As I stood up to take the pail back to the kitchen, I saw Caprice at the end of the hall. I smiled; talking to her always made me feel better.

"Hey," I said as I felt my fingers stiffen when I clutched the pail handle.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Sorry, but you don't," Caprice said, instantly repentant.

As I looked at Caprice, it strikes me how similar we looked. It was uncanny. The same pale blond hair, dark blue eyes, frighteningly pale skin. We were the same size in everything. Queer, isn't it?

"Of course I don't. My hair's a mess, my clothes are in tatters, and the dirt under my nails seems to be taking permanent residence," I sighed and shook my head as I continued," I'm not like you, Cap. I don't have power, or class, or-or money, I am just ... I'm not."

I looked at Caprice, expecting her to say something. What I didn't expect was for this to happen: she burst.

"So what!?" she screeched. I cringed and covered my ears as she continued, "What difference does it make? I don't give a single thought to your finances! It doesn't truly matter!" Caprice sighed. Then, she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Then much calmer she said, "Nico doesn't either."

My heart soared at the sound of his name. Nico, the boy from next door, the boy I loved. He has a mop of black, jagged hair that was cut so it looked almost like triangles hanging off his head. His blue-gray eyes seemed depth-less. He was tall and strong. The top of my head reached a little past his chin. Whenever someone said his name, the thought that came to me was the first time he kissed me and told me he loved me.

"I'm sorry, It just you have so many amazing talents that makes you class and all that completely irrelevant. You should base your worth on those stupid little things. By the way, Nico's in the kitchen."

"What?" I cried, completely forgetting my surprise at Caprice's out burst, "Why am I still standing here?" And with that I ran to the kitchen.

Caprice

I couldn't help but chuckle as Rosa ran down the hall, seeing that in her haste she left the bucket and scrub brush in the hall. I picked them up and walked to the kitchen. When I entered, I saw Nico holding Rosetta in his arms. I smiled then frowned, because I knew that when two people love each other, there's rarely a happy end to it. Look at _Romeo and Juliet_ for crying out loud! I sighed, catching the attention of the two standing there.

"Hello, Capri," Nico said cheerfully, using my old nickname. I smiled widely. Not that I could help it. Nico was my dearest friend, he always made me smile.

"Hello, Nico," I replied, "I would love to say and chat, but the dreaded lessons a wait," I groaned. "Well, I'll leave you two be."

The hall seemed empty as I walked toward the grand staircase. As I climbed the marble, a small giggle reached my ear. Spinning around, I caught sight of Temperance, the strange young servant who always seems to be lurking around. Before I could call her and ask what she was doing, Temperance was gone. I could only hear the sound of her bare feet slapping the floor, which was quickly faded. How odd.

"Caprice!" trilled an unpleasant nasal voice that - unfortunately for Rosa and I - belonged to my mother, Lady Narcissa of Tuscany. The fact that my mother's name had Tuscany in the title brought, in my opinion, shame to this great Italian region. Suddenly another voice that almost matched my mother's called out: "Cinderosa!"

I let out a low stream of curses. I hated when my sister called Rosetta Cinderosa. Just because Rosa tripped over the ashcan and was covered with cinders when she was seven, does not give Prima the right to call her that. Just because she's older than me by a few minutes, she thinks she's the best. Shaking my head, I went up to drawing room.

"Princess Prima!" my sister trilled as she galloped around the room.

Prima was my twin sister and the oldest. It never ceases to amaze me how different we look. Prima was pudgy in several places with brow-blonde hair that looked limp and greasy as if she never washed it, even though she washed it several times a day. She had a round, babyish face that looked even worse because of her vomit-green eyes.

"Whatever is she prattling on about?" Rosa asked. I started. I hadn't even heard her come up.

"Haven't the foggiest," I replied. I noticed a thorn bare rose hidden in her apron. I smiled. The rose was from Nico. He always gave her roses.

"Give it here," my mother said. Lady Narcissa looked just like Prima with a few exceptions. My mother was taller, with a gaunt face that almost as if someone had put far too much make-up on a skeleton with bones that were unfashionably tan. My mother also had a very sharp, hawk-like nose.

"Read this.' Narcissa order as she thrust me the note. Rosa peered over my shoulder, reading with me. It read:

**All eligible ladies in the land of Tuscany,**

**Are here by invited,**

**To a ball held by Prince Alessandro Markus,**

**In order to find His Royal Highness**

**A bride.**

**June 28, at 7:00 p.m. sharp**

**At Markus Fortezza.**

"Oh my," I managed to finally choke out. I felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of me.

"Is this what all the flurry about town is for?" I heard Rosetta muse to herself. Before I could say something, Narcissa started ordering people around.

"Cinderosa, Prima and caprice must be in their finest. Get them ready."

"Yes ma'am. But, if I may be so bold as to ask, may I go?"

"Maybe, if you get my dearies ready and you can find something to wear," Mother said, "Now go."

**Rosetta**

From then on everyone was abuzz. All I could hear was; "Cinderosa this, Cinderosa that". I really hate this nickname, even more than usual. The worst part of all this was getting a bone corset around Prima.

"Tighter," she gasped. _She gone mad if she thinks this will ever fit around her, _I thought.

"Mistress Prima, if I make it any tighter, it will either break or you'll die because you can't breathe."

She finally stopped pleading. I was almost done_. Now I only have to help Caprice._ I walked into her room where she was getting herself ready. She was wearing a flowing purple gown with black beads. The effect was stunning.

"Rosetta, we need to find something for you to wear. You simply must go with us," she pleaded.

"Caprice, I don't have anything. Prima's gowns are too big and the one you're wearing is the only one of yours that still fits you. Face it, I'm stuck," as I said this, a small tinkling noise came from behind. We both turned towards the bed. A pile of folded blue fabric, a pair of glass shoes, a necklace, and a piece of parchment sat in a neat pile on Capri's bed. I walked over and read the parchment that was addressed to me. I read it aloud; "_Rosa, the dress is made of moon light thread and night's lace. At midnight, the fabric shall unweave itself and you will be in your normal clothes. Only the shoes will stay. Use these gifts wisely. -Temperance."_

I looked up at Caprice. She was staring open mouthed at me.

"Put it on!"

The fabric was as light as a moth's wing. It flowed like water. It was midnight blue with silver threading and jewels. Capri gasped. I turned and looked in the mirror. I gasped. My hair sat high upon my head, completely curled and flowing down. Shimmering blue eye color was on my eyelids. My cheeks glittered with silver. My lips were even redder than normal.

"Well, that settles that," Caprice said.

"But how will I get there? Because I have no intention, whatsoever, of riding with your mother and sister."

The noise came again, but this time it came from the window. Caprice and I rushed over to the window. Outside we saw a small silver carriage pulled by a white horse.

"Now what were you saying about getting there?" Caprice said.

**Caprice**

Rosetta rushed out the back into the gardens where the carriage waited. I, on the other hand, had to ride with my sister and mother. When I arrived in the foyer, Narcissa and Prima were waiting for me.

"Where's Cinderosa?" Prima asked.

"She's-" but Mother cut me off with: "She couldn't find something to wear."

Both of them laughed a horrible nasal sound.

"Well, then," Prima said, "Let's go."

The trip in the carriage was awful, there were rips in the seats and the stuffing was coming out. One of the wheels was barely attached to the axel and whenever it went over a rut in the road, my mother and Prima went toppling to the carriage floor. All in all, it was not pleasant.

When we arrived at Markus Fortezza (fortress in Italian), lights shone from every window, the sounds of music and merry laughter floated from the doors, and the dancing could be seen in the windows.

A footman came to escort us to the grand hall. He announced our names at the top of the stairs, but no one seemed to notice. I spotted Nico and rushed down to meet him.

"Is Rosa here?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"I don't know," I replied. Then I told him the whole story. He seemed amazed.

"Wow."

"I agree," then I noticed a small silver bag in his hand, "What's that?"

"It's a gift for Rosa. Look," he said as he opened the bag. Inside was a beautiful rose blossom hair clip. It was painted silver with dark green leaves.

"She's going to love it," I said.

"I hope so."

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Rosa. Everyonestared. I saw the prince come to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. _This doesn't look good, _I thought as I felt Nico stiffen beside me, _Not good at all._

**Temperance**

I leaned against the cable that held the chandelier to the ceiling, making sure it was resting right in-between my black wings. My iPod blared in my ears as I tried to drown out this 1600's crap that played in the back ground. Midnight was coming way to fast. I only had another hour-and-a-half of time to myself where I could be in my favorite pair of jeans I bought before I helped that poor nerd get the head cheerleader in 2007. "I never get any modern assignments. I love being a happy-for-evermore fairy but why I'm always the one who has to travel back in time?" I muttered crossly.

"I heard that," Fairy Godmother said as she appeared in front of me. The original Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo herself. Cinderella, mice into horses, the whole deal. I had been well versed.

"Well it's true!" I cried indignantly.

"Maybe I should have hired Puck instead."

That did it. _That _hit the nerve.

"Puck would have messed everything. You saw what happened to those poor lovers in the forest. Boy 1 and Girl 1 were in love with each other and so were Boy 2 and Girl 2 but then Puck came along and thought it'd be funny to mix it up. Now Boy 1 loves Girl 1 who loves Boy 2, and Boy 2 is pinning after Girl 2 because she fell head over heels for Boy 1. And I am making the best dang eternal love ever! Rosetta is going to be so happy she won't know what to do. Tell _Puck,"_ I spat his name in anger," to trump that."

"If Rosetta is going to be happy, why is she dancing with the Prince instead of Nico?" She asked, pointing to the ballroom floor twenty-five feet below us where Rosa was being twirled by the Prince with a distressed look on her face. I looked back at Fairy Godmother and glared at her with my vivid purple eyes.

'It's part of my plan to make two happily-ever-afters. You'll see." I shot through gritted teeth. Then I turned and flew out the open window, my jeans and t-shirt morphing into my black dress as I hit the night sky. I would show her. My magic had already been set into action.

**Rosetta**

Prince Alessandro walked toward me just as I caught sight of Nico and Caprice.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Well, I'm looking for someone."

"Please, I insist."

I agreed only because I didn't want to be rude. At the end of the first dance, Nico approached and asked to cut in.

"She's with me," the prince said. _Sorry_, I mouthed. He left, clearly upset. We continued to dance thought the night. The prince saw the sad look face and asked what was wrong.

"It's just that I am sure I upset my dear friend."

Before he could say another, the bells tolled. I saw the time. 12:00-oh- clock.

"Oh, no."

I ran. The prince chased me down the steps. I nearly tripped when my left shoe fell off, but I didn't have time to retrieve it. I went into the woods as the bell stopped ringing. I looked down to see that my beautiful gown unweaving and the threads were disappearing. The make-up was gone and my hair fell down out of the up-do it was in. The only thing I still had was the glass shoe. I sighed. Suddenly I heard the prince coming through the undergrowth. I scrambled up a tree and hid.

"He's gone, finally."

I leaped off the branch and started the long walk home. _I hope Nico isn't to upset. I wonder what he wanted_, I thought. The tattered clothes I had worn earlier were back on me. The walk home seemed even longer as I remembered the look on Nico's face. I reached the manor and fell asleep before Caprice and her family returned home. It had been a night that I was sure I wouldn't forget.

**Caprice**

The next morning I spoke with Rosa in the kitchen.

"Wow, I feel really bad about this," I said as she finished the story.

"It will work out in the end ... I hope."

"I hope so, too. But did you see Nico's face when Prince Alessandro wouldn't let you dance with him."

"Yes. He looked like I had told him I don't love him," Rosa said sadly.

Before another word could be said, we were called to the drawing room. When we arrived, I saw my mother and prima offer tea to the prince and a member of the court.

"Ahh, here is my daughter, Caprice and this is Rosetta, my ... stepdaughter," my mother said as we stepped in. Rosa and I curtsied.

"I am here to find the maiden who's foot shall fit this shoe," the prince said, pointing to the shoe that fit Rosa's left foot. "Let's begin."

Prima tried the shoe first. The only part of her foot that fit the shoe was her big toe. Then he said that he was going to see if it fit Rosa.

"Pretend to be me," she hissed.

"What?" I whispered.

"Then I can marry Nico and you'll be the princess. Do it!"

I sat down and tried the shoe. It fit.

"It fits!" the prince cried.

The Prince and I were married. Not long after I realized I loved him. In a matter of weeks after my marriage, Rosa and Nico were married and they joined us in the castle. When Prima and my mother tried to come with me to the castle, a flock of birds attacked them the moment they were out the door and forced to stay in the house for the rest of their days. And we lived happily forevermore.


End file.
